


Cursed With Death

by ExcessCougar96



Series: AH AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, king AU, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is cursed by a witch, but what happens next is anything but funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed With Death

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. no really, I'm sorry.

Well it started off like any other week. Geoff made them all do challenges and win the tower. The Lads went hunting and brought in food and took care of the mobs living in the woods around Downtown Achievement City. The Gents planned out the next week and Geoff was taking care of the kingdom.

‘So we need to search for a witch?’ Ray asked as he looked at Geoff.

The Gent nodded, ‘Yes, this week’s challenge is to find a witch in the woods. And as always, you have to kill her to win.’ He said with a smirk.

‘I’m guessing you won’t be joining us this week?’ Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘Nope, like every week I will be observing. Good luck and get started.’ He shouted and the others ran off into the woods.

This week they were allowed to take tools with them so they each had an iron sword. Gavin of course had his bucket of lava on him and was wearing gold boots. For the first few hours he stuck around with Michael and they searched together, but after getting split up they decided to go off on their own.

‘Shit. I want the Tower of Pimps this week.’ Gavin pouted as he tumbled out of the forest. He then looked up and a huge smile formed on his face. Right in front of him, sitting in the middle of the clearing, was a witch’s hut.

He rushed up and peered in through the windows. Standing inside was a witch, green skin and all. Gavin grinned and pulled out his sword and bucket. He dumped the lava onto the hut and backed away, waiting for the witch to leave.

She let out a loud scream before rushing from her hut. Gavin took that moment to attack her. She spun and threw a potion at him but he dodged and sliced her on the stomach. She fell to the ground in agony and glare defiantly up at the green dressed man.

‘If you kill me you will be cursed with death.’ She hissed and the Lad felt something hit him just as he brought his sword down. Blood gushed from the witch and he stumbled back in shock.

Something had changed and he was frightened because he didn’t know what it was. He looked at his gloved hands and saw that they were shaking in shock. He touched his ear piece as he calmed himself.

‘Geoff? I won, I killed a witch.’ He said shakily.

All the other chatter on the channel went dead as they heard this and they all started asking where he was. He quickly gave them his coordinates and sat down on a stump to wait for them. When they finally arrived they saw him staring at the hut that was consumed by lava and lying before him was a dead witch.

‘You ok buddy?’ Geoff asked as he walked up. He placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and was shocked when a shudder went through the young Lads body.

‘Just, she said she cursed me before I killed her.’ He muttered before standing and dusting himself off. ‘Well, now that you have your proof, let’s go back to the city and I’ll erect my tower.’ HE said as he moved past them.

Geoff nodded, a little worried about Gavin but he still teleported them but to Achievement City. They celebrated as usual, but something still didn’t sit well with Gavin.

He didn’t sleep well that night because his skin tingled the whole night as if tiny pinpricks of needles were being spread across it. He sat in his bed and watched the lights flicker off his art and sighed before getting out of bed and dressing.

He walked outside and looked at his Tower with a slight smile before heading to the center of the logo beneath his feet. He sat in the middle of the torches and watched the sun rise as the others slowly woke up.

He looked at his hands again and sighed when he realized he had forgotten his gloves. He stood and hurried to grab them. But when he walked out with one on and the other under his arm he ran into Ray.

‘Hey Vav, you up for some sparring?’ He asked with a grin.

‘Yeah!’ Gavin said with a smile and they exchanged a high five. Then everything went wrong. The color drained from Ray’s face as the rose lover fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

‘Ray! Ray! What the fuck! GEOFF! SOMEONE!’ Gavin yelled as he fell to his knees next to Ray and tried to help. Ray met Gavin’s eyes before the light faded from his eyes and he turned to dust.

‘NO!’ Gavin screamed as he held dust in his hands where one of his closest friends had been moments before.

He stared at his hands, one gloved at the other turning a dark black with white lines. His eyes widened when he remembered what the witch had said to him, ‘ _You will be cursed with **death**_.’ He quickly pulled his glove on as the others ran up. He was still crying and he could barely get out what happened.

A week had passed from Ray’s death and Gavin had barely spoken to anyone. Anyone alive that is. He saw shadows and they grew larger as the week progressed.

‘ _It’s your fault that I’m dead. You killed me Gavin._ ’ The specter of Ray whispered in his ear. Ever since he had died, the specter followed Gavin around and planted seeds of darkness in his mind.

‘Gavin! C’mon boi! Let’s go hunting.’ Michael called, breaking the tirade that the specter was spilling. Gavin looked over at the warrior with dead eyes and stood from his position next to Ray’s grave.

‘Ok.’ He said in a raspy voice.

Michael looked at him with a sad look, ‘You know no one blames you.’ He whispered to the younger man.

‘I do. I blame me.’ Gavin said, quickly getting mad, ‘It’s my fault! I killed him.’ He yelled in despair, falling to his knees.

The blackness was spreading from Gavin’s hand down his arm and was nearly at his neck. Michael placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder and knelt next to him. What he didn’t realize it that his finger barely touched the blackness.

They hunted for the day, Michael trying to get Gavin to talk again and have fun but not succeeding. The day ended with them splitting to go to their own houses. During the night Michael woke up, unable to breathe and he watched the blackness overtake his vision before he dissolved into dust himself.

Gavin woke to his other hand burning and looked at it to see the blackness seeping up his arm. He looked in the corner of his room and saw not only Ray but now Michael stood there. His once happy green eyes stared in shock as they both started firing insults and black words at him.

He looked at his hands and shook in shock. Michael was dead now too. He was the last Lad left. That day he refused to leave his house and sat in the dark with his eyes wide. Jack forced his way into the art exhibit Gavin called his home and stepped towards Gavin.

‘Michael is dead.’ Jack stated and watched as Gavin shuddered and stared at his gloved hands. He watched in shock as Gavin pulled his gloves off and instead of pale skin, pitch black skin with white lines was there.

Jack walked over and reached for them, but stepped back when Gavin cried out in shock and literally flipped out of his bed and away from Jack.

‘No! Don’t touch me. I-I did this. The curse. I-I!’ Gavin cried before rushing past Jack and running to the middle of Achievement City.

A new specter joined because he had accidently touched Jack, but he had already felt it happen, as his leg turned black and the white lines climbed. He watched in apathy as Geoff and Ryan walked towards him. He sat there and let them touch him. The whispers of Michael, Ray and Jack were too much for him to even notice when the last two Gents grabbed him and dissolved into dust beside the Lad.

The voices were too much and the hot tears ran down his face as he looked at his hands. The only part of his body not covered in the curse was his face. Small streams of tears ran down his flushed face as he brought his hands up.

‘Why did this happen? It was a game. A fucking game. How were we supposed to know that witches could curse people?’ He screamed in agony as the realization that he was now alone hit him.

‘Ray,’ He looked at the first specter that had appeared, ‘Michael. Jack, Ryan, Geoff.’ He looked at all of them before returning his gaze to his hands. ‘You were so strong. But I’m not like you. I’m not strong, not enough to survive on my own.’ He whispered the last part and it seemed as though the specters lightened from their shadowy presence and moved towards him in shock as his hands slowly reached towards his face.

‘I’m sorry.’ Were the last words from the Lad’s mouth as he succumbed to the curse placed on him. The black swept up his face and bled into his hair as he collapsed to the ground. The specters watched as his body was slowly blown away into the wind. As the body of the archer vanished the specters glowed and disappeared into the sky.


End file.
